The Night's Lie
by Dragon Rider 40
Summary: What would happen if Cal Lightman tried to interrogate Nightwing? How did he get on the wrong side of the interrogation table? And how will he get out of it? Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Lie to Me.
1. Chapter 1

It was three months after the Reach left earth. Richard was traveling and felt so lost. He went to a small town, where lots of strange things had been happening. That night he started to look around.

"There are signs of a dimensional anomaly." Nightwing

The next morning he started investigating. He found that all the events were centered around a specific company. He decided to go investigate that night. He had just gotten in the facility, when he accidentally made a noise.

"Who's there?" The guard

He ducked around the corner.

"I can't believe I did that." Nightwing

Minutes later an alarm blared.

"There is an intruder on the north side." A voice sounded over the intercom

Nightwing began looking from lab to lab, but he didn't find anything. Until he reached lab #5. He went into the lab. He saw someone trying to steel something.

"Stop. Put you hands up." Nightwing

"Just try and make me." The thief

"We can do it that way too." Nightwing

Nightwing pulled out what looked like two black sticks. Then he got into a fighting stance. The thief followed suit and took his own fighting stance. Nightwing launched at him. The Thief whipped out a quarter staff and blocked.

"Your going to pay a visit to the sheriff." Nightwing

"Sorry I don't feel like it." The thief said a with smug look on his face.

He clearly had no idea who he was dealing with. Nightwing hit him in the stomach. Then, in what looked like the same motion, knocked his feet out from under him. The thief had a shocked look on his face.

"Who are you?" The thief said while sitting stunned on the floor.

"Nightwing" Nightwing said, standing looking very imposing.

"I'm getting out of here." The thief

Then he threw a throwing knife at Nightwing as he ran out. Nightwing dodged, the knife hit a control panel. Red lights began to flash and an alarm sounded.

"Containment breach eminent evacuate immediately." A computerized voice was heard throughout the facility.

"It looks like they were experimenting with transdimensional travel." Nightwing

Sparks flew from the panel one of them almost burning his hand.

"Evacuation 80% complete. All personnel evacuate." The computerized voice

"I just have to keep this from going critical till the evacuation is finished." Nightwing

He frantically tries to keep the containment system from breaching. Nothing he did seem to help so he got frustrated and hit it. The read out showed the containment level rise.

"I can't believe that actually worked" Nightwing

"Evacuation complete. Locking down facility." The computerized voice

A thick metal door closes, trapping him in the lab. The read out stated showing the containment level dropping. When it read 10%, a count down appeared in it's place.

"Breach in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The computerized voice

Nightwing backed away from the unit just before it burst into flames. Then there was a flash of light. Nightwing woke up in an ally, in a big city, at what looked like a few hours till sunrise.

"I've got to get into civilian clothes, and figure out where I am, but first I'll get some sleep." Nightwing

He went and found a place to sleep.

The next morning he resumed his search for clothes.

He was hiding in the shadows of the alley, when he saw a suit displayed in a store window.

A kid came to the opening of the alley.

"Hey, kid, come here." Nightwing

"You mean me." The kid

"Yeah" Nightwing

The kid walks into the alley and up to Nightwing.

"That looks cool, but why are you dressed like a superhero?" The kid

"I was getting my costume ready for a party I'm going to, and my friends thought it would be hilarious to take my clothes, making me walk home like this." Nightwing

"That wasn't very nice." The kid

"No it wasn't. Will you help me?" Nightwing

"Sure let me guess; you want me to get you some cloths to change into. I'd be happy to." The kid said a with smile on his face.

"Thanks. Here is the money. Could you get me that suit in the store window over there. The black one with the blue dress shirt." Nightwing

"You got it." The kid

The kid crossed the street and walked into the store. Moments later he stepped out of the store with a bag in his hand. He crossed the street and walked into the ally and up to Nightwing. Then he handed the bags to Nightwing.

"Here's you change." The kid hands him a ten dollar bill.

"You keep it. Thanks kid." Nightwing

Nightwing walks into the shadows and disappears. The kid puts the bill in his pocket and walks back out onto the street feeling really happy.

"I got to help someone. This is a good day." The kid

Nightwing finds a public restroom in a park just a block away and changes his clothes. Then puts his uniform in the bag and walks out. Next finds a descent hotel and checks in. He goes to his room, and puts the "Do not disturb" sign on the door handle, and locks it. Then he starts going over the data gathered by his suit.

{Just as I thought, I was thrown into another dimension. It looks like the rift will reopen in a month, and then close for ever.} Nightwing thought with a pensive look on his face.

That night he decided to go on patrol. A few hours into patrol he had only caught a few pick pockets. He was about to head back to the hotel when he hears a store alarm, and rushes over to try to help. The perpetrator ducked into a nearby alley to dodge the cops who were already arriving at the store.

"You should go turn you self in now." Nightwing

"Make me, you costumed freak." The thug said with a smile on his face

"You seem quite traught. I'll have to do something about that." Nightwing

"Just try it." The thug

Then he pulls a knife and launches at Nightwing, trying to stab him. Nightwing dodges and punches him in the stomach just hard enough to send him back wards. Not hard enough to do any real damage. Nightwing picks up some rope and ties the thug up and puts the bag of stolen goods on his lap. Just as he is walking away the store owner comes into the alley and sees him.

"Thank You, who ever you are." The store keeper

"My pleasure." Nightwing turns and says, as he goes back one step, and vanishes into the night.

Right then the cops come into the alley, and untie the ropes, exchanging them with handcuffs.

"Is this the man who robed you?" One of the cops.

"Yes it is." The shop keeper

"That guy will pay for this," the thug said under his breath so quietly the cops couldn't hear.

The cops put him in the back of a car and drive off. Nightwing went back to his hotel room and went to bed. The next morning he turns on the news to see if there is anything about him. Fortunately there wasn't, but he was floored to find out the guy he caught was already out on bale.

After three more days of only minimal sightings one man gets a good look at him. He decides not to go on patrol again. He can't risk being seen again. Then he hears a knock on the door.

"House keeping." The maid

"Come in" Richard

She walks into the bathroom to change the towels, then walks into the bedroom and makes the bed, then leaves. After she leaves he tries to find a place to hide his uniform. That night someone wearing an outfit that looks exactly like Nightwing's brakes into an museum and steels several paintings, making no effort to avoid being seen by the cameras. The next morning Dick turns on the TV and turns to a channel showing the news. He falls off his chair when he sees a clip showing what looks like him robbing a museum. Later he goes to the museum, but he can't get close enough to find any clues. The cops have the place completely sealed off.

"What do we have on this guy?" Detective John Davis

"Nothing, no physical evidence whatsoever." A crime scene tech

"What about witnesses?" Detective John Davis

"We have canvased three blocks in every direction. No one saw anything." A uniformed Officer

Meanwhile outside Richard leaves before anyone notices him. He spends the rest of the day trying to find clues on the net, with no luck.

That night a private gallery was hit in the same way. This time something was left behind. The next morning, when Richard turned on the news, it wasn't any better.

"Is there anything new?" Detective John Davis

"We found this typewritten note ware one of the stolen statues was," a female uniform says, as she hands it to him.

"Lets see what we have here? 'You will never catch me. You are not smart enough.' This guy has a lot of nerve taunting us like that." Detective John Davis

Richard walks up to the gallery to see if he can over hear something useful. The cops aren't saying anything that could lead him to the thief. So he walks away but not before a uniform sees him. When he gets back to his hotel room, he hacks the police system to get a list of the items stolen. Then he checks to see if any of the owners have anything in common, only to find out that all the art is owned by the same people. He starts looking into the family that owns the stolen pieces.

Meanwhile at the precinct.

"The thief is the probably connected to the Simon family." Detective John Davis

"It could be someone with a grudge against the family." Detective Arnold Miller

Then a uniform walks up to them.

"I saw the same guy at both of the crime scenes." The Uniform

"We should bring him in for a chat." Detective John Davis

"Bring him in, if you see him again." Detective Arnold Miller

Back at Richard's hotel room, he is trying to find a connection between the crimes and a person connected to the family. This gives him lots of suspects. One thing is still bothering him. Why did the thief dress just like Nightwing. With that thought he went to bed. That night the thief struck, again this time at a Jewelry store.

"What was stolen?" Detective John Davis

"Some jewelry that was being repaired." Detective Arnold Miller

Richard scans the crowd to see if any of his suspect are there. He is so focused on what he is doing he doesn't see the uniformed officer looking straight at him. When the officer starts walking towards him, he does not move from that spot. The last thing he wants is draw the attention of the crowd by running.

"Will you, please, come with me, sir?" The Officer

"Certainly." Richard walks toward the police car followed closely by the officer.

Richard sits in an interrogation room for a few minuets. Two men walk in, one sits down, the other stays standing

"My name is Detective John Davis." The one sitting down says.

"And I'm Detective Arnold Miller but you knew that all ready." The man still standing

"How would I know that?" Richard

"You've been at all three crime scenes." Detective John Davis

"The way we figure it is that you pull off these heists, then go back to see if you left anything behind." Detective Arnold Miller

"After all, the criminal always returns to the scene of the crime." Detective John Davis

"That is just a myth." Richard

"I didn't know it was just a myth did, you?" Detective John Davis

"Me neither. If your not the thief then why were you there." Detective Arnold Miller

"I was just in the neighborhood." Richard

"You just happened to be in the neighborhood of not one, but three, high level heists." Detective Arnold Miller

"That is a very amazing coincidence, don't you think?" Detective John Davis

"I guess things just happened that way." Richard

"This guy is really funny." Detective John Davis

"Does he really expect us to believe that?" Detective Arnold Miller

"Yes, I think he does." Detective John Davis

"What proof do you have that I was there for any other reason?" Richard

Neither of them ever answered his question. They continued to grill him all night not getting even one straight answer. The next morning in the bull pin.

"This guy has given us nothing." Detective Arnold Miller

The Captain walked up to.

"What have you gotten from our friend in the box?" The Captain

"Nothing absolutely nothing." Detective John Davis

"Cut him loose." The Captain

"Yes sir" Detective Arnold Miller

He walked over and opened the door to the interrogation room.

"Your free to go." Detective Arnold Miller

Richard walked out and left the building.

"Have a unit sit on him." The Captain

Detective Miller picks up the phone.

"How about the next time we bring him in we get Cal Lightman to talk to him?" Detective John Davis

"Sounds good." The Captain

Then Davis calls the Lightman Group.

"Will you take the case? " Detective John Davis

"I'll ask Dr. Lightman and get back to you tomorrow." The Secretary

That night the same thief broke into a bank and stole the contents of several safe deposit boxes, making this an FBI case. The two detectives reluctantly hand the case over to the feds.


	2. Chapter 2

"We've got a new FBI case." Gillian Foster

"What is it?" Cal Lightman

"A series of four heists have occurred in as many days."Gillian Foster

"So what do they want me to do?" Cal Lightman

"They have suspect, but they couldn't get him to talk. They tried for hours." Gillian Foster

"Sounds interesting. I'll take the case." Cal Lightman

"Good, because Reynolds is bringing him in for questioning this morning." Gillian Foster

"What time is it?" Cal Lightman

"8:00 am" Gillian Foster. Then she stands up, and walks out of the room.

Meanwhile Richard was investigating and trying to find any clue to the identity of the thief. More importantly he needed to find out why the thief dressed like him.

{It had to be someone that saw me on patrol those first few nights. That narrows it down a bit. What if I limit the suspects to the ones that most closely match my physical description minus the hair color that could be easily changed. Yes, that narrowed it down to three suspects.} Richard thinks while typing on a laptop.

Suddenly he hears a firm almost pounding knock on the door. He stands up with a concerned look on his face. He walks over to the door and opens it, seeing a man in a suit.

"May I help you?" Richard

"Special Agent Ben Reynolds FBI. Will you please come with me?" Agent Reynolds

"Certainly Agent." Richard

He walks out the door closing it behind him.

"Who's this then?" Cal

"His name is Richard. That's all we know about. Him we couldn't find out anything else." Agent Reynolds

"Sounds interesting." Cal

Cal walks into the room with Richard and sits in the chair opposite him.

"Your a bit of a mystery man ain't ya." Cal

Richard just smiled like he knew something that Cal didn't.

"Is you name Richard?" Cal

"Yes it is," he said looking calmly at Cal.

"How old are you?" Cal

"Eighteen" Richard

"What is you best mate's name? I mean the friend that you would do anything for." Cal

"Wally" Richard

"Did you see that?" Loker

"See what?" Agent Reynolds

"Yeah sadness." Torres

"A lot of sadness" Loker

"Did something happen to your friend?" Cal

Richard just looked at him.

"So that's a yes." Cal

"Can you just ask me what you brought me here to ask? I doubt you brought me here to ask me about Wally." Richard He is looking at Cal like he really doesn't want to talk about this any more.

"Do you think he's hiding something about what happened to his friend?" Agent Reynolds

"No, I think It's just to painful for him to talk about it." Gillian

"Now I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to lie." Cal

"You trying to establish a base line of what I look like when I'm lying and telling the truth." Richard

"Very good. What is your last name?" Cal

"Wayne" Richard

Torres walked through the door and handed Cal a folder.

"Thanks love." Cal

She turned and walked out.

"Did you take these paintings." Cal started taking out pictures and putting the pictures in front of Richard.

"No I didn't." Richard

"Do you know who did?" Cal

"Not for sure." Richard

"I can see why the cops got no where. Your very careful with you words saying just enough to be truthful. But not enough to give anything away." Cal

Richard smiles just enough that Cal could see it.

"Where were you the night of the first heist?" Cal

"In the park." Richard

"That's a lie. You were testing me to see if I could catch you when I didn't see the lie coming." Cal

"Your right." Richard

"You think you are a clever youngster don't you." Cal

Richard looks amused, but is trying to hide a look of impatience. Cal sees it immediately.

"What is so important that you can't wait to get out of here?" Cal

"You'll find out maybe." Richard said with determined a look in his eyes.

"This guy has had some serious training." Gillian

"At what, lying?" Agent Reynolds

"No. His answers are truthful, but every time he seems to be holding something back, it's like someone trained him to keep secrets." Gillian

"Why would an innocent person want to train to keep secrets?" Agent Reynolds

"There are lots of reasons." Loker

"Really? Name one." Agent Reynolds

"Are you a criminal?" Cal

"No, I'm not." Richard

"See the look on his face, when he was accused of being a criminal." Torres

"He seemed deeply offended." Loker

"Why are you involved in this case?" Cal

"I have my reasons." Richard

"Do you mind sharing?" Cal

"Yes I do." Richard

"And why is that? Is it because you are the perpetrator? Well was it?" Cal

"To answer your first question that you'll never find out. The second no I'm not." Richard

"You'd be surprised what I can find out." Cal

"No I wouldn't," Richard said with a slight but knowing smile.

"So you've heard of me." Cal

"I do my home work." Richard

"How did you know to look me up?" Cal

"When the cops couldn't get any thing from me the first time. I figured that the next time they would call in specialist like you." Richard

"This is the most impressive thing I've ever seen." Gillian

"How do you figure?" Agent Reynolds

"I've never heard such a long conversation where so little was said." Gillian

"What do you mean? They have been talking all day." Agent Reynolds

"And in all that time the only things we have learned are is the things he wanted us to know, and something so painful he couldn't hide it." Torres

"Yeah, this guy is very very good. I think even Lightman is impressed." Loker

"I sounds like you are too. So you think he wanted us to know he didn't do it?" Agent Reynolds

"Um, lets see. He was brought in by the authorities twice and made no attempt to run either time. What do you think?" Loker

"Then why is he being so evasive about his connection to the crimes?" Agent Reynolds

"Good question." Torres

"What is you connection to the crimes?" Cal

"Why are you so sure that there is one?" Richard

"Because you are, and why is that? Or is that one of those things you say I will never find out." Cal

"Why, yes, it is." Richard

"Are you saying he wanted us to find that out?" Agent Reynolds

"Not this time, I think he just didn't care. It has been a long day and he has to restrict himself to hiding only the thing that he considers important. Amazing" Gillian

"What?" Torres

"For as long as I've known Ca,l no one has lasted this long under this kind of questioning." Gillian

"How do you think this eighteen year old learned how to do that?" Agent Reynolds

"I have no idea." Gillian

"Why do you think he has lasted so long?" Torres

"I think I know. It's because he has avoided lying." Loker

"Your right." Gillian

"Why would that make a difference?" Agent Reynolds

"I get it, because if he lied his body would give him away." Torres

"I get it now, not lying means no deception leakage." Agent Reynolds

"You got it." Loker

"Do you have any connection to the Simon family?" Cal

"No, I do not." Richard

Richard shows a slight smile like he knows something Cal doesn't, again.

"What is That thing you know that I do not? I don't suppose you feel like telling me?" Cal

"Not even a little bit." Richard

"Didn't think so, but it was worth a try anyway." Cal

Agent Reynolds walks in.

"Agent Reynolds here is going to take you to a hotel room were two agents will be watching you all night. I'll see you tomorrow for some more fun." Cal

Richard stands up and walks out of the room. When Reynolds gets back from dropping the kid off, Cal walks up to him in the hallway.

"Is this kid that good at keeping secrets?" Agent Reynolds

"Definitely with out a doubt. I've see highly trained CIA agents that couldn't keep a secret like this kid. I'd love to find out were he learned it from." Cal

"Do you think he'll tell you?" Agent Reynolds

"Not a chance. Well, goodnight, then." Cal

Then they both walked out and the lights went out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Can you image being interrogated by Lightman for a whole day?" Loker

"I can't figure out how he did it." Torres

"What do you mean?" Loker

"Lightman didn't get much of a reaction from him. The only time Lightman got a reaction was when he called him a criminal." Torres

"Bring up the tape of Richard talking to the cops." Cal

Cal watches then the pauses it after Richard answered the cops first question.

"When he said he didn't know who the detectives were. He was lying." Cal

Cal watched the rest of the video he stopped after he answer he last question.

"That is the only truthful statement in this whole conversation." Cal

"I don't get it he only told one lie yesterday and that one was just to test Lightman. But every thing he told he cops was a lie." Loker

"That's because he was ready." Torres

"Now bring up the footage from yesterday." Cal

Cal fast forwards it to specific point and plays it for a few seconds then he pauses it.

"Show of hands who thinks that when he says "Why are you so sure that there is one?" he slipped because he didn't care?" Cal

Every one raised their hands.

"Well you're all wrong." Cal

"Why do you say that?" Loker

"The look on his face." Cal

"Since you asking the questions didn't work that great. How about I ask and you sit there and watch his face?" Agent Reynolds

"Just what I was going to say." Cal

"By the way he is waiting in the cube for us right now." Cal

"How long has he been there?" Foster

"About half an hour." Agent Reynolds

"Well lets get into it shouldn't we. After you." Cal

Lightman walks in and pulls a chair away from the table and into the corner. Then a few seconds later Agent Reynolds walks in and sits down on the chair that is still next to the table.

"I'll be asking the questions today." Agent Reynolds

"I am completely whelmed." Richard

"How about you start giving me some straight answers kid" Agent Reynolds

"First I don't like being called a kid. And second you have already gotten all the straight answers that your going to get." Richard

"You know I don't believe you." Agent Reynolds

"Well I don't really care if you believe me or not." Richard

"Well you will when I charge you with obstruction." Agent Reynolds

"You can't because I haven't done any thing to actively or other wise interfere with you investigation." Richard

"What about with holding information pertinent to the case." Agent Reynolds

"I have not failed to share anything pertinent I know for sure with the authorities." Richard

"It's almost like he was expecting this line of questioning." Torres

"May be he did, he said that he had done research on us." Loker

"So your saying he figured that if Lightman couldn't get any answers he would get someone else to ask the questions." Torres

"It would go a lot better for you if you just tell me what you connection is to these crimes." Agent Reynolds

"And just how will you make things go better if I did?" Richard

"Well for one thing you admitted that you were involved. May be you could cut a deal." Agent Reynolds

"Actually I said that I was involved in the case. I never said that I was involved in the crimes. I don't need a deal." Richard

"You know you could ask for a lawyer and I'm out of here." Agent Reynolds

"Yes I am thank you." Richard

"Look what just happened." Loker

"What." Torres

"It seems he's matching Reynolds' ton. When Reynolds agresses so does he, but when Reynolds eases off he did too." Loker

"How do you explain the fact that he was aggressing from the very beginning?" Torres

Loker brought up picture of Reynolds when he first walked in.

"Look at his poster." Loker

"Now I see Reynolds had an aggressive poster so that's how he know what Reynolds strategy was going to be." Torres

"After all what could a punk kid like know about high level heists like these." Agent Reynolds

Richard flashed a slight glare just so Lightman could see it to make a point.

"You and I both know that an agent of you experience would not make the mistake of underestimating any one." Richard

Then he looks at Cal with a calm look on his face like he is completely in control of his emotions.

Reynolds stands up with an angry look on his face then says "You will tell me what I want to know or I will arrest you."

"We have already established that you can't." Richard

Then Reynolds pounds the table and leaves. Foster walks in and sits down with a folder in her hand.

"My name is Dr Gillian Foster. Would you like a glass of water." She puts the glass in front of him.

"Thank you." Richard says then he takes a sip.

"Do you know why you are here?" Foster

"Because you want to know what I know about the a series of heists." Richard

Richard has slight knowing smile on his face.

"Do you see that? Every time he mentions his connection to the crimes he gets that same smile like he knows something that we don't." Torres

"Your right" Loker

"So that is why she just asked a question that he has already answered." Agent Reynolds

"Do you know who this man is?" Foster

She pulls a picture out of the folder. Then puts it in front of him he looks at it very carefully. Then he looks strait at Cal.

"Why are you so afraid of him?" Foster

"I am not the slightest bit afraid of this man." Richard

Richard points at the man in the picture.

"Well you certainly are afraid of something in that picture" Cal

"He had to be lying when he said he wasn't afraid." Agent Reynolds

"But he wasn't." Torres

"Really then what is it?" Richard

"I don't know yet." Cal

"Why do you think that the thief dresses like that?" Foster

Richard just looks at her his eyes narrow slightly in annoyance.

"You defiantly don't like that question." Cal

"Why do you dislike that question so much?" Foster

Richard thinks for a moment but doesn't answer.

"Why are you being so evasive about something so unimportant?" Foster

"Why would you think it is unimportant?" Richard

"The question is why do you think it is important?" Foster

"Let me guess we'll never find out" Cal

"Correct" Richard says with a smile on his face.

"How can you be so sure that we'll never find out these things that your hiding." Foster

Richard smiles knowingly. Then looks at Foster then Cal.

"Cal was right you really are very mysterious." Foster

"Thank you" Richard

"Since you are not afraid of the man then what are you so afraid." Foster

"I don't feel like telling you, and since it wouldn't help you with your case I don't have to tell you." Richard

"That's weird." Loker

"What" Torres

"The way he said that he seem to be very careful to say that it wouldn't help with your case. Instead of saying the case." Loker

"Why would he say it that way?" Agent Reynolds

"I have no idea and neither does Lightman." Loker

Richard writes something on a paper.

"If you want to know who did this the come to this address in three days at 7:00 PM exactly." Richard

"What's going to happen." Foster

"You'll see, Goodbye Dr. Lightman Dr. Foster it's been fun." Richard

Then he stands up and walks to the door punches in the code and walks out. He walks past Agent Reynolds and stops in front of him then turns to faces him.

"No hard feelings." Richard extends his hand for a hand shack.

Reynolds shacks his hand. Then Richard leaves the room then the building. He returns to his hotel room and sees that it has been searched. He goes to were he hid his uniform and retrieves a device from his belt. And starts sweeping the room for bugs but he doesn't find any.

{If I take my three suspects and cross-reference them with the Simon family it should narrow it down.}

Richard thinks as he types. This narrows it down to two people. One with a grudge against the family, and the other is the son of Charles Simon the one who the art belonged to. He was the one that robed the store. The other guy was still locked in when the first heist happened.

{He seemed the most angry when I arrested him. From what it says here he was defiantly angry enough to do something like this. But why steal his parents art.} Richard keeps scrolling down the page.

{Because he figured if he got caught his father wouldn't put him in prison.} Richard thinks

That night Richard sneaks into the guys house and puts a not were he will find it in the morning. The next morning when the guy finds the note it reads "Meet me at this address tonight at 6:00 PM and you might just get your revenge. PS bring the costume you wore in the heists in a duffel or I will disappear forever." Then he turns the note over and copies the address on to another piece of paper.

Then he says to himself as he crumples the note "If you want some thing done right do it yourself."

That night he walks in waring gens, a shirt, a jacket, and carrying a duffel bag.

"The costume is in here" The thug

He though the bag in front of him.

"Good" Nightwing's voice echos throughout the warehouse.

"Were are you?" The thug

"Why don't you come and find me Chucky." Nightwing's echo

"Don't call me that, and find you I will." Chucky

Then he puts on some night vision goggles, and looks around.

"Why can't I see you?" Chucky

"Did you really think it would be that easy." Nightwing's echo

"If you weren't a coward you would come out of the shows." Chucky

"First I'm not coward second be careful what you wish for Chucky." Nightwing

Then he walks up to Chucky, and glares at him.

"I'm not afraid of you." Chucky says he while backs up.

Then he pulls a big knife and tries to stab Nightwing. Who just steps to the side and avoids the blow.

"I am completely underwhelmed." Nightwing

Then the guy puts his knife away.

"You know I'm a black belt in karate." Chucky

"Try me." Nightwing says taunting him.

Chucky tries punching him over and over, and misses him every time of course. By this time it is 6:45.

Nightwing pulls out his weapons, and Chucky pulls out a baton. They start fighting but the fight doesn't last very long. Before he knew what was happening he was sitting on the floor with his feet and hands handcuffed.

"Look what I found." Nightwing says as he shows him a bag with all the things he stole.

"Were did you find those." Chuck

"Where you left them" Nightwing and puts the bag on the guys lap.

Nightwing walked over picked up the duffel bag and walked out. Minuets later the cops arrive and take him in to custody. The next morning Richard watches the news and hears that Charles Simon II was indited on multiple charges of theft. The rest of Richard's stay was uneventful. At the end of the month he walked through the portal to see Batman and all his friends waiting for him "I missed you" was all he could say.

The End


End file.
